I Can't Forget About You
by Little-Retard
Summary: Au. Song-fiction. BTR- Till I Forget About You- When Hinata gets a all saying that Sasori wants to break up with her, what does she do?


Hey everybody! It's time for another random one-shot! Aren't you excited? Well, you should be, 'cause this is my very first ever song fic! Great right? Yeah, I know I am.

Anyway, I will be making more little one-shots every once in a while, as you know that, 'cause I just love me my one-shots. So simple... They're so boring!

Anyway, Thee, Lindan Mae June July Schulz, or Little Retard as thou proclaims thee as, does not own Naruto.

Read on! Oh, and the song is called... 'Til I Forget About You by Big Time Rush (BTR), and no, I sadly do not own them either. No matter how much I wish I did. 'Cause they are just so awesome!

Oh, yeah, and duh, the pairing is um... Sasori/Hinata! Yeah... ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

* * *

HINATA'S POV

_I get a call on a random afternoon _

_I pick it up and I see that it's you _

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news _

_You said it's over, it's over, it's over_

I picked up the phone and I heard his sweet voice. Sasori. "H-Hello?" I said. "Hey, Hinata. It's me," Sasori said lazily. "Y-Yes?" I stuttered. "I was just calling to tell you it's over. Bye," He responded, ending the call before I could even get a word out.

W-What? It's over? B-But... It was going so well... It hurts... How can you just say it so bluntly, and so lazily, like everything we had was nothing?

My eyes began to tear up, but I quickly dismissed them. It doesn't matter! This'll be easy! I won't cry one more tear, after any guy, ever again! At least, not out of sadness or pain or anger. Happiness is okay, I guess.

_Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind_

_ All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_ Staying here, till the sun start's to rise_

_ And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

I called up Ino, Sakura, and Tenten telling them the news, and they said they'll take me out to a club tonight. I was reluctant at first, but they said we would stay there until the sun starts to rise, so I won't have anytime to think about you.

It'll be great. I'll hang out with them all night, maybe even find a new boyfriend. It's gonna be so much fun without him, just me and the girls.

I ran out the house, and my friends were already waiting in their car, a convertible with the top down, saying their greetings to me, as I hopped in the back next to Tenten.

"H-Hello," I said softly. I smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be a blast. We promise you that!" Ino cheered encouragingly. I nodded happily. I know what I was going to do.

We finally get to the club, and I start dancing immediatly. Only one problem. Sasori's there, and with all his friends. I don't care. I smiled at the girls, and they nodded.

I began to dance with my friends.

_Dance hard, laugh more turn the music up now_

_ Party like a rockstar can I get a what now!_

_ I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

_Til I forget about you_

We were dancing our butts off, screaming to the DJ to crank it up, and of course, he did. I was laughing with the girls, we were having so much fun.

Everyone was looking at me, as I'm normally shy, but I don't care. I'm busting loose tonight! I'm off the leash!

'Cause I swear, I'm going to do anything that I have to, to forget about you. Loose my mind in the crowd? Why not! Our laughing got louder. And we didn't even start to drink yet.

_Jump up, fall down _

_Gonna play it loud now._  
_Don't care, my head's _

_Spinning all around now._  
_I swear I'll do Anything that I have to _

_Till I forget about you._

We jumped up and down, and I knew you were watching, but I didn't care. I was having fun. In your face. My head was spinning round the dance floor, and as the song ended, my friends and I all fell down like idiots.

But it was okay. We got back up, and started dancing again, 'cause I'll do anything that I have to, 'til I forget about you!

_You never thought that I'd be here on my own_

_ Not waiting for you to knock on my door _

_Since you left I don't wait by the phone _

_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving _

_I found a place were I can lose myself _

_And just leave your memory on a shelf _

_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else _

_Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

You never thought that I would be fine on my own did you? You thought I was going to sit at home and cry like a little baby? Yeah, well too bad for you, now isn't it?

I'm not going to wait for you to knock on my door. I'm not going to wait by the phone, 'cause I'm trying to move on.

This is a place where I could just loose myself in the crowd, and no one would care. I'd probably do it, too, just to leave memories of you behind.

See, I'm just fine, I don't need anyone else! 'Cause I'm going to keep moving! I don't care what you say!

_Dance hard, laugh more turn the music up now _

_Party like a rockstar can I get a what now! _

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

_Til I forget about you Jump up, fall down,_  
_Gonna play it loud now,_  
_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to,_  
_Till I forget about you._

I'm going to keep dancing hard, laughing more, just turn up the music! I'm gonna party like a rockstar! Fun!

We're jumping, falling, just play it loud now! 'Cause I swear I'll do, anything that I have to do.

If I could forget about you, just for a day. One day where you don't rule my mind.

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing _

_I'm going crazy now don't even think _

_I'm losing my mind It's all I can do _

_Til I forget about you_

I'm spending money, not really caring what I'm buying. Money don't mean a thing, honey, 'cause I have loads of it.

I see you over there watching me. Man, I'm going crazy! I'll just try not to think at all...

Just lost my mind, 'cause it's all I can do for now. Until I forget about you.

_Dance hard, laugh more turn the music up now _

_Party like a rockstar can I get a what now! _

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

_Til I forget about you _

_Jump up, fall down gonna play it hard now _

_Don't care, my head spinning all around now _

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to _

_Til I forget about you_

I'm dancing as hard as possible, laughing louder, partying like the rockstar inside of me, but I'm only doing it to forget about you.

I saw you walking towards me, and I stop dancing, laughing, smiling. You motion for me to follow you outside, and I look at my friends, and they nod.

I followed you outside, and you turn around and look at me.

"Hinata...," Sasori said. I looked up at him. He looks me straight in the eyes. "Hinata... I broke up with you because my friends told me, too. Other than Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan, they don't really like you. They think you're too shy, but they think you're okay now... I'm sorry... Please give me another chance?" He pleads softly.

I stared a him for a minute, before enveloping him in a warm embrace. "Only one," I whisper in his ear. his arms wrap around me, and I smile softly.

He whispers a thank you in my ear. 'Cause no matter what I do...

_I can't forget about you!_

_

* * *

_

How was it? Good, great, awesome? In my opinion it's horrible, but I like the song. It would be better if I could listen to the song, but I can't 'cause it's 1 in the morning, and my parents are sleeping.

Review please!


End file.
